A Dance in the Kitchen
by Akula
Summary: Evelyn and Rafe have a dance in the kitchen with little Danny watching


DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, this is not for profit – just fun. Don't sue me, I'm broke!

The morning was Evelyn's favorite time. Little Danny was usually up by now, but not this morning. But out of habit, Evelyn had woken up at 6:00 a.m. anticipating Danny to wake up. She glanced over next to her, Rafe sleep with his arm around her waist. Last night she had heard him talking to little Danny. He had gotten up with Danny so she could sleep. Rafe was ever considerate of Evelyn's needs, especially when it came to sleep. It didn't matter that Rafe had come home late last night; he would get up whenever little Danny cried. 

Evelyn slowly moved out of the bed, not trying to disturb Rafe. Evelyn smiled to herself as she considered waking Rafe. Evelyn knew that Rafe wouldn't let her out of the bed for quite some time if he did wake up, or at least until little Danny woke up. Rafe was very amorous first thing in the morning, Evelyn had joyously found out in the past few months. Evelyn decided to let Rafe sleep this morning, she had a lot of work to do today.

Evelyn walked into bathroom. She pulled her hair back in a simple upsweep and began washing her face and brushing her teeth. Evelyn heard some movement from inside the bedroom and peered around the corner. Rafe had turned over on his side, making the bed creak. That creaking was annoying at "certain" times, but it had brought a lot of laughter to their house too. Rafe had a great sense of humor; even after all he had been through. Evelyn finished her absolutions and changed into a simple sundress. 

Evelyn left their bedroom and walked down the hall. She paused to look into little Danny's room – all was quiet. Evelyn smiled, "Maybe he's finally starting to get better," Evelyn hoped.  At 10 months little Danny had his first cold over the past few days. Evelyn had been concerned, but being a nurse, she knew what to do. Rafe, on the other hand, was very concerned. Evelyn was breast-feeding little Danny, and because he was sick, he won't nurse. That concerned Rafe the most.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Rafe asked stroking little Danny's soft hair as he lay in Evelyn's arms.

"Yes, he's fine. Haven't you ever had a cold?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, yeah. But he's… he's so… so small. I just don't want him to be in any pain" Rafe replied seriously. Evelyn smiled at Rafe's loving concern, and ran her hand down Rafe's cheek.

"He's not in any pain, he just uncomfortable. And since he can't talk, YET, crying is the only way he can tell us something is wrong. Don't worry, Rafe. Danny's fine."

"You're the expert." Rafe replied as he took Evelyn's hand and kissed her knuckles.

Evelyn entered the kitchen as she prepared to make coffee and some breakfast. Another thing that was insatiable in the morning with Rafe was breakfast. He had the appetite of an elephant. But that held true through all meals of the day. As she began to prepare breakfast she heard Danny's cry. Evelyn walked quickly through the house and up the stairs to fetch him. As she entered the room and walked towards the crib Evelyn's voice gasped at what she saw and heard. Little Danny was sitting up! And when he saw Evelyn his eyes focused in on her face and he cooed, "Mamma, Maaama." He raised his arms towards Evelyn as he said it. Tears sprang to Evelyn's eyes as she hugged Danny to her.

"You said Mama." Evelyn whispered joyously. She spun around once, making little Danny laugh. She was so happy. He was definitely feeling better. Evelyn changed Danny's clothes and diaper, and carried him down stairs. She placed him in the highchair near the table. The sun was beginning to come up, so Evelyn decided to turn on the radio. She turned the dial searching for music, since in the morning it was mostly news & war reports. Evelyn didn't like to hear about the war. After the Dolittle raid returned and her pregnancy had begun to show, Evelyn resigned her commission in WAVS. She hated leaving, but she couldn't do both. Rafe remained on active duty, but was helping Colonel Dolittle train new pilots at Mitchell Field in Long Island, NY – not far from where they lived. Rafe, who had once balked at the idea of being an instructor, no reveled in it. He got the best of both worlds – flying and being home every night with Evelyn and little Danny. Rafe had told her how grateful he was; she always said he had earned it.

As Evelyn tuned in the radio, she finally found a station with music. Danny loved music. Evelyn heard the cool tones of Cole Porter playing and gracefully danced away from the radio, making Danny giggle with delight. Evelyn continued to dance around the kitchen while making breakfast, Danny's squeals of laughter overshadowing everything else. They didn't even notice they had an audience.

Rafe peered around the corner of the kitchen wall. Evelyn was dancing around the kitchen, entertaining Danny with her awkward dips and turns. Rafe chuckled to himself, covering his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. As the music continued, Rafe smoothly intercepted Evelyn half way through a 'turn', grabbing a startled Evelyn. Evelyn gasped as a pair of hands grabbed her waist. As she turned, she saw Rafe's beard shadowed jaw. She smiled as him, and then suddenly yelped with surprise as Rafe swung her around the small kitchen; doing dips and turns reminisant of when they first met. As the music slowed and ended, the mood changed. Rafe held Evelyn in his arms and swayed to unheard music.

"The music's stopped." Evelyn whispered.

"Not the music in my heart." Rafe replied as he continued to move slowly. Evelyn's smile widened at Rafe's comment. Just then a 'third' voice was faintly heard in the background.

"Daaaa….Daaee!" Danny squealed waiting for their reactions. Rafe stopped suddenly and looked at Evelyn.

"He said Mama this morning to me."

Rafe slowly walked over to Danny, picking him up in his arms. The baby cooed with delight as his father picked him up high over his head. Rafe brought Danny close to him, as he did Danny put both of his cubby little hands on Rafe's face, seemingly 'studying' Rafe's face. Rafe went still, waiting.

"Daaaiee" Danny cooed again, and laid his head on Rafe's shoulder trustingly. 


End file.
